Stephano's Feelings
by for.every.yaoilover
Summary: Stephano has always had a bit of a crush on Mr. Chair. He just never realized it until it was almost too late.
1. Stephano's Feelings

Chapter 1  
Stephano POV

Stephano's Feelings

I woke up today ready for an adventure, until I realized it was a weekend. Normally Pewds would give us a weekend or a few weekdays off. Today was one of those off days so he wouldn't be playing.  
I sighed. Ok, don't get me wrong. I love free time but lately all I can think about during my free time is one person. Now this person and I have always gotten along, we've been best friends but lately I've been thinking of him as more.  
Jennifer had pointed it out to me. She and I had been drinking tea together and talking about the fans. She was a bit of a Yaoi girl and had read some of the fanfics. I usually avoided them, I mean some of those stories about me and Pewds were scary.  
Anyway, she mentioned that it was sad how all the couples who'd never hook up were paired together instead of people who'd actually date each other, like me and Mr. Chair. I'll admit, I choked on my tea.  
I asked what the heck she meant and she pointed out that I hung out with Mr. Chair almost all the time. Also, I tend to be protective of him, I get way more upset over Piggeh groping Mr. Chair than I do anyone (including myself), and that I'm always anxious when Pewds sacrifices him.  
Then she said something that made my heart stop before beating faster than a hummingbirds. She leaned in and whispered,  
"I'm not supposed to tell you this but, he told me he loves you."  
So now all I could think about was that. Whenever he was around me I stared at him trying to figure out if I liked-ok I knew I liked him. The question was did I love him?  
I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed I'd reached the stairway and fell down the stairs. I landed at the bottom with my left arm tucked under me at a weird angle.  
_CRAP! I broke my freaking arm, my sword arm too!_ Muttering curses in French I attempted to get up.  
"Are you ok?" I froze. Slowly I looked up and met a pair of sparkling green eyes that had been haunting my thoughts.  
Mr. Chair knelt next to me and gently touched my arm. I looked away to hide both the blush and the pain on my face.  
"It looks like you broke it. Here let me help you," he smiled and grabbed my other arm hauling me to my feet.  
"We should go back to your room so I can put it in a sling. Besides, you're going to have to take it easy til it heals." I nodded and bengan walking up the stairs. He stayed close to my side so I didn't slip again. Walking upstairs jolted my arm around and even though I did my best to hide it a small whimper of pain escaped my mouth. Mr. Chair was worried, I could tell.  
He carefully stepped closer, close enough I could feel his body heat. He opened the door to my room and went to his to get some bandages. I swallowed nervously, this is exactly what I was afraid of. He came back in and sat next to me.  
He gently grabbed my arm rolled my sleeve up. Once my arm was exposed he ran nimble fingers along it feeling for the break. I felt myself blush bronze and prayed he wouldn't notice. He found it and grumbled something. He looked up at me and smiled softly.  
"I'm going to move it now, ok?" I nodded and braced myself. He slowly shifted my arm into place. I bit my lip to keep from making noise and cursed myself when I felt tears stinging my eyes. My lip trembled slightly, but I guess I was shaking all over.  
Whatever happened Mr. Chair noticed.  
"Sorry, I know it hurts. I'm almost done," he soothed. It actually helped. His voice was always soft and quiet but now it was different. I held a notes of worry, gentleness, sympathy, and surety. He felt bad about my pain and was worried about me but he was sure I would be fine, which helped a lot. I relaxed and watched as he put splints on my arm to hold it in place and wrap it.  
"There. Better?" I nodded. He looked up and our eyes met. I felt time slow to a stop around us. Mr. Chair must've felt the same because he just kept staring at me.  
A small blush colored his cheeks and he looked down at his lap.  
_Mon Dieu, he's so cute!_ I shook my head, what was I thinking. Maybe I needed to stop thinking and...wait what?  
Without realizing it I had leaned forward, just inches from him. I blushed again but quickly decided it was best to just stop thinking. I gently reached out with my other arm and cupped his chin, forcing him to meet my eyes again. He blushed scarlet at our position but didn't fight it.  
I felt my eyes flutter shut and my lips part. Mr. Chair allowed himself the briefest of smiles before doing the same. Before our lips could meet though the door to my room broke open. We jumped apart as the dust settled the bro stormed in and grabbed Mr. Chair by the sweater, dragging him out.  
"Stephano!" I tried to grab my sword but the pain in my arm made me dizzy. After he was gone Skully and the others rushed in.  
"They took Mr. Chair!"


	2. Torturing Mr Chair

Chapter 2  
Mr. Chair POV

Torturing Mr. Chair

I was carried down to the basement and thrown into a small room. I landed with a thump on an old bed and heard laughing. The barrel smirked at me.  
"Iron maidens, take the statues and keep watch." The bro was behind me in human form. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Slowly he reached up and pulled my glasses off my face.  
"Barrel, do I get to have some fun now?" I was terrified. I couldn't see! My whole body stiffened and I panicked, I couldn't even chair mode. The barrel nodded and left. The bro smiled against my neck.  
"Just you and me now, sugar tits," he purred kissing my neck. I whimpered. I didn't want this. I wanted Stephano, I wanted Stephano to touch me like this. The bro growled and but my neck hard.  
He used his claws to slice off my sweater then yanked my shirt over my head.  
"S-s-st-stop," I whimpered.  
"Nope. Stephano took to long to open his gift, the one you saved for him. So now, I'll open it." His hand scratched down my chest, drawing a little blood and landed on my hip. Smirking the bro flipped me on my back and kissed me hard.  
He bit my lip making me cry, he took the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered and bit at it in an act of weak defiance but he liked it. I felt him rip my pants off and then a searing pain erupted up my back.  
I screamed into his mouth and tears rolled fast and hot down my face.  
The barrel was outside the door. He shuddered. He knew the bro could be rough but that was despicable. And Piggeh actually put up with this guy when he really wanted it?  
A low voice came from the shadows next to him,  
"If you let that go on for too long it'll kill him."  
"I know. That's what you're here for."  
"Of course."


	3. Busted

Chapter 3  
Stephano POV

Skully, Jennifer, and Piggeh had all left to look for Mr. Chair. I was supposed to stay behind but I wasn't about to let that happen. I snuck past Martin and the others and continued down.  
I had a hunch they had taken Mr. Chair to the prison cells. Unfortunately so did Skully and the others.  
"Stephano! You were supposed to stay with the others."  
"No, I'm going with you."  
"Idiot, you're hurt." I glared at Skully. He gave me and odd look before smiling softly.  
"At least let me help you." I grumbled but let him.  
"Why?" I looked up at the sudden question.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why go through all the trouble for him? If he died he'd respawn."  
"He's my friend. Besides, the barrel probably has the others watching every chair in the castle."  
"I see. Just friends?"  
"What's it to you?!" I sighed, was it really that obvious.  
"No."  
He smirked. "I thought so."  
We got to the passageway and froze.  
"Stephano can't get wet," Piggeh pointed out.  
"I can jump across!"  
"Your arm." I growled and shoved past him, leaping onto the first box. My arm was jostled and for a moment my vision swam before it cleared up. I jumped to the next, Piggeh behind me. It was slow going because I had to wait for my vision to clear after each jump.  
On the last box I didn't wait. The edge was close enough. I misjudged the distance and my feet splashed the water before I scrambled up onto the edge. Several more splashes were heard. Oh crap, the water monster! The others quickly jumped across landing next to me. I had to haul myself up with one arm, but I had crushed the other in between myself and the ledge. My vision was still swimming and I gulped for breath. Skully motioned for the others to go on.  
He knelt down next to me and waited for me to catch my breath.  
"Are you okay?" I nodded, still slightly winded and he helped me up.  
"Bros, he's not in the cells. We gotta go to the basement," Piggeh called. Skully and I began walking towards the others and the four of us headed down into the basement.


	4. The Rescue I

Chapter 4  
Mr. Chair POV

The Rescue I

I lay limply beneath the bro, I felt detached from my own body. After the first few minutes I had stopped screaming, stopped struggling. I just let my mind wander to different places, trying to escape the pain.

The Bro POV

I growled as I finished for the third time. I knew being rough like this would hurt at first but eventually it was gonna feel good. When he stopped screaming I thought that meant he was finally enjoying it. However, when I looked down his big green eyes were dark and glassy. Tears leaked from them even though his mouth made no sound and his skin had gotten deathly pale.  
"That's enough," A heavily accented voice said. Gonzales was leaning against the door glaring at me. A small sound came from Mr. Chair.  
"St-stephano?" he whispered. Gonzales smiled and walked over to him. He shoved me off of him and growled.  
"Yes, mon belle fluer." Mr. Chair blushed but smiled weekly, more tears streaming from his eyes. Gonzales turned to me and before I knew it I was pinned to the wall with his sword at my throat.  
Holy crap the guy needed to pick a side.  
"Let me finish." I smirked and ran out.

Mr. Chair POV

Stephano walked back into my field of vision and sat beside me on the bed. I couldn't tell if it was the tears or the lighting in the room but somehow his color was off. I didn't care though.  
Stephano rubbed my back lightly and pushed the hair out of my face.  
"Your arm?" I whispered weakly. I reached out to touch it but felt no cast. This wasn't Stephano!

Gonzales POV

Mr. Chair froze and looked up at me with wide eyes.  
"Gonzales?" I sighed. I really didn't want to hurt him.  
"Yes, amour?" He flinched. I knew he was thinking of my brother. I gently lifted him into my lap with his back facing me.  
"Shhhh. I'm here. My brother didn't come for you, but I'll replace him." My brother got everything he wanted just because he was golden. Pewds, fans, screen time, but Mr. Chair could be mine. He shuddered in my arms. I smiled and dropped my voice, sounding perfectly like my brother.  
"Mon amour," I breathed against his neck before gently kissing the bright red mark the bro left. Dried blood was all over him as well as other things. I couldn't do much with the state he was in. I was so angry I could kill the bro for treating such a delicate flower like this.  
Mr. Chair was vulnerable right now. He was scared and wanted more than anything for my brother to be here. So it was only natural when his body began to respond. He moaned even though he was still crying.  
I ran one hand down his chest, brushing his nipples. He leaned into the touch and tilted his head to give me more access to his neck.  
"

Je t'aime, mon précieux," I whispered into his ear, lightly licking it with my tongue.  
I knew he understood me because he moaned again. I felt a little bad, I knew this was killing him, reacting to me.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered.  
A loud crash outside forced me to stop.  
"Where is he!?" An angry voice shouted. I quickly clapped my hand over Mr. Chair's mouth.  
"You must be special to get him that angry. Don't say a word."


	5. The Rescue II

Chapter 5  
Stephano POV

The Rescue II

"Where is he?!" I shouted at the bro. Jennifer had already smashed the barrel with one of her falling rocks. Bro smirked at me but was looking at Piggeh. Piggeh stuck his tongue out.  
"If you don't tell us where Mr. Chair is I won't play with you anymore." The bro debated this before sighing.  
"The barrel wanted info from him. So I caught him and brought him here. I thought that he'd spill if I got him vulnerable. So...we had sex!"  
"WHAT!?" Ok now I was ready to murder.  
"More like you raped him."  
"Maybe." Piggeh pushed me out of the way and slapped him.  
"Not cool bro! I am definately not playing with you ever again." The bro whined but I quickly shoved Piggeh back.  
"Where is he?" I growled in a dangerous voice. The bro pointed towards a door behind him.  
"Just a warning you aren't going to like what you see."  
"Details, now." While Jennifer and I got details Skully and Piggeh went into the room.

Skully POV

I opened the door and stopped, shock plain on my features. Gonzales was sitting on the bed, with a mostly naked, dirtied and crying Mr. Chair.  
"No," Piggeh gasped.  
I heard shouting behind me and looked back. Apparently Stephano had just gotten the whole story from the bro.  
I could see a mixture of pure rage and hatred and also fear in his eyes. He stomped up next to me and glared. Gonzales just smirked at his twin and smiled.  
"Ellos." Stephano sent him a death glare.  
"Let. Him. Go." Stephano's voice was low and dripping with venom. It scared even me.  
"You can't exactly make me. You have no sword and a broken arm." Jennifer wanted to throw a rock but he had Mr. Chair. Piggeh stomped up and yanked Gonzales backwards. I caught Mr. Chair and went out of the room Stephano tried to follow me but I shook my head. He stopped and sighed but nodded and went back to grab the remainder of Mr. Chair's clothes.


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6  
Confessions

Skully POV

I set Mr. Chair down gently on the bed but saw him wince. I didn't need details to know what happened. I went to the sink and got cold water, I expected him to be dirty and need new clothes, I expected injuries but this? I handed him the wet cloth and he wiped his face off before letting me clean and dress his chest.  
He blushed and shifted slightly. I sighed, before helping him stand and letting him clean himself. I handed him the new set of clothes and turned around so he could dress.  
I sat next to him on the bed and hugged him. He began crying again.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The bro, he took it," he whispered.  
"I meant it for Stephano and he...Even if at some point I die and respawn it means nothing. The body would be virgin but...it's not the same. The bro was right. He said there was a piece of him in me now and that would never change." I rubbed his back.  
"It wasn't your fault. Besides, he won't get away with it."  
"I betrayed him,"  
'Oh boy,' I thought.  
"No you didn't." Mr. Chair blushed.  
"I-i-i," he sighed and let out a strangled sob.  
"I reacted to Gonzales. I liked it."  
"You were also scared and desperate. You wanted safety and you wanted Stephano. Gonzales sounded just like him, touched you like he would. Your brain just told your body that it was him, it wasn't your fault. You weren't really yourself."  
"It doesn't matter what the excuse was! I reacted! The bro was inside me, I betrayed him and now I'm dirty!"  
"NO!" he just whimpered.  
"He still loves you." Mr. Chair's head snapped up.  
"What?"  
"He loves you. He told me so. He crossed the water for you, he nearly blacked out from pain for you." Mr. Chair just smiled sadly. I sighed and hugged him again.  
"Do you want to talk to him? He'll tell you the same thing."  
"I...I need to hear it from him. I need to know if he's disgusted by me now." I nodded. and walked to the door.

Stephano POV

I tapped my foot anxiously. Skully was in the next room with Mr. Chair right now. Gonzales had been beaten and ran off. Piggeh and Jennifer were dealing with the others right now, which left me to sit on a box and tap my foot.  
'_Why? Why did I have to take so long crossing the water!? I could have stopped this! Oh Dieu, he was in so much pain. Why wasn't I there to help him. I love him but I can't protect him. So much blood, and the bro...He said he looked so broken. I don't want him to ever look like that, to feel that._' I felt tears pricking my eyes.  
All I wanted to do right now was bust in grab Mr. Chair and hold him, tell him I loved him. I wanted to make his pain go away. I was so angry because _Gonzales_ got to touch him, got to hold, comfort him, whisper the words I wanted to tell him. If only I had realized I loved him sooner!  
Suddenly Skully opened the door and walked over to me.  
"He wants to talk to you." I jumped up but he put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Stephano, you may not want to hear this but," he paused, apparently looking for the right words.  
"He is very broken and lost. He feels like he has betrayed you, that he's no longer worthy of you." My eyes widened.  
"What? That's stupid."  
"He doesn't feel that way. The bro told you everything right?"  
"Everything. From every word he said to every tear from Mr. Chair."  
"Mr. Chair believes the bro has taken more than just his virginity. He took something he meant for you, to Mr. Chair that fact alone was a very important piece of him, of his feelings to you. Now that the bro has taken it he feels like-"  
"Like the bro has a piece of him forever. I know, the bro said that."  
I shook Skully's hand off and walked slowly into the room.  
Mr. Chair sat on the bed with his head hung. I felt my heart break as I walked toward him but held myself together. I knelt down in front of him and cupped his chin again. His tired, dull, red rimmed eyes met mine. I gave him a small sad smile and pulled his glasses out of my pocket. I gently placed them on his face.  
"Thanks." His voice was still so soft, but I nearly cried because it wasn't the voice that had comforted me this morning. I didn't want to admit it but he was broken. I got up and sat next to him. I sat on his left so that I could touch him with my unbroken arm. I turned slightly and made him meet my eyes again.  
He flinched before relaxing. It hurt having flinch at my touch but I sucked it up. I stroked his cheek with my thumb and smiled at him. I saw tears well up in his eyes.  
"Don't cry," I whispered softly.  
"I can't stand to see you cry." he blushed slightly.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Why do you still care?"  
"Because I love you."  
"You shouldn't."  
"Why not?"  
"I-Gonzales-he..." I sighed and wrapped my arm around him pulling him closer.  
"Don't blame yourself. I understand that it wasn't your fault. I know you feel that way but the fact is I still love you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why?"  
"The bro took it, I meant it for you." he looked up at me. I leaned my forehead against his. "I'm very happy to hear that you saved such an important piece of yourself for me. I'm sorry I took so long in realizing my feelings for you. However, your real first time isn't just sex. That wasn't even sex, it was rape. No, your real first time is the first time you make love."  
Mr. Chair blushed.  
"Can my real first be with you?" I turned copper for a minute before smiling softly.  
"Of course. Je t'aime, mon belle." Mr. Chair smiled at me.  
"I love you too." I leaned down and kissed him softly. My lips barely brushed his. His eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around my neck, pressing my lips harder against his. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him into my lap. Our lips melded together and moved softly, lovingly, passionately against one another's.  
He moaned and licked my lips inviting me in. I let my tongue slide into his mouth and rub gently against his. We both moaned at the feeling of our tongues brushing together as we explored each other's mouths. He pulled off my headwear and wrapped my ponytail around his fingers gently tugging it every once in a while.  
We pulled apart, a small string of saliva connecting our lips. I licked my lips and broke it making him blush scarlet. I smirked and pressed my lips to his ear. I gently nipped at it before licking it and whispering,  
"Et ce n'est qu'un départ, mon amour." He blushed and moaned.  
"I look forward to it." I smiled and stood up offering him my hand. He took it and leaned against me as we walked out. Skully picked him up and we began walking back.  
By the time we crossed the water, which was much easier now that Jennifer had knocked the water monster out, Mr. Chair was asleep. When we finally got back to our part of the castle Skully offered to take him to my room. After he left I pulled my shirt off carefully and tossed my head gear with it. I smiled and gently removed his glasses and softly kissed his nose.  
I laid down under the covers and let my eyes slip closed. Mr. Chair shifted next to me and I was worried he was having a nightmare. Instead he rolled over and laid his head on my chest and sighed.  
"Stephano," he murmured. I blushed and smiled while kissing the top of his head.  
"Good night, I love you," I whispered before falling asleep.

Mon Dieu= My God  
Mon amour= My love  
Mon belle fluer= My beautiful flower  
Je t'aime, mon belle= I love you, my precious  
Et ce n'est qu'un départ, mon amour= That is only the beginning, my love


End file.
